From the prior art, methods are known by way of which design-defining drawings, for example patterns, are transferred to textiles for covering curved and/or deformable surfaces.
DE 100 63 505 A1 has disclosed a method and a device for the construction of a vehicle seat composed of a cushion body and of a cushion cover by way of a data processing system. Here, a cushion cover is developed on the basis of a digitalized setpoint contour of a seat cushion, wherein influences from the upholstering of the seat cushion with the cushion lining are taken into consideration.
DE 10 2012 101 428 A1 describes a method for creating a clothing cutting, in which method the body of a person is scanned for the purposes of generating a three-dimensional body model. On the three-dimensional body model, virtual coordinates for simulating an article of clothing are generated, the relative dimensions of which are mapped into a two-dimensional depiction.
Similarly to DE 10 2012 101 428 A1, DE 10 2006 046 709 A1 discloses a method for producing tailored articles of clothing, wherein a template article of clothing is measured with regard to the dimensions, alterations to the recorded dimensions are performed if necessary, and material, in particular cloth, is selected in accordance with material structure and color, and the production data thus defined are transmitted to a production site, and at the production site, the tailored article of clothing is produced on the basis of the production data.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,014,001 B2 discloses a method for the development of customer-specific seat cushions, in which method a user sits on a test seat, and the resulting deformations in the test seat are frozen and measured after the user has departed from the test seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,352 discloses a method for designing mathematically defined three-dimensional surfaces, in which design elements are arranged on a surface design image such that they appear in the design desired for the three-dimensional surface. For this purpose, in an intermediate step, the surface design image is mapped onto a two-dimensional surface pattern view of the three-dimensional surface, and is subsequently transferred to the three-dimensional surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,444 describes a method for mapping of a three-dimensional surface into a two-dimensional surface pattern view. Here, from the three-dimensional surface, a three-dimensional grid is obtained, by means of which surface elements are defined. Such surface elements are depicted in groups on the surface pattern view and are amalgamated there. Points of the surface elements on the surface pattern view are recursively adapted such that errors in the surface pattern view are corrected and an optimum solution is obtained. Tools are provided to the user to determine the correctness of the surface pattern view. For further improvement, the user can modify the surface pattern view, for example by adding of darts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,890 has disclosed a design method for a cushion part, for example a vehicle seat, by way of which method templates for the replication of lining material and filler material are generated from an adapted data model in order to create prototypes of a cushion part in relatively short development cycles. The data model may comprise inter alia data relating to the frame, to the vehicle, to ergonomic boundary conditions, to packaging requirements, to lining materials and/or to restraint systems. By way of a graphical display device, depictions of a vehicle seat, for example photorealistic, high-resolution depictions of numerous aspects of its final appearance, are displayed. These include depictions of the fabric structure, of the surface structure of plastics parts, of constrictions and/or of seam forms.